


Die Laterne

by Jeanny Turner (Ginada)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Canon Compliant, Canonical Character Death, Female Friendship, First War with Voldemort, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Lili Marleen, Lily und Marlene waren beste Freundinnen, Songfic, War
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:06:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25482880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ginada/pseuds/Jeanny%20Turner
Summary: Lily trauert um ihre beste Freundin Marlene, die im Kampf gegen die Todesser gefallen ist.Songfic zu Lili Marleen (es war einfach zu naheliegend, um es nicht zu schreiben)
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Marlene McKinnon & Lily Evans Potter





	Die Laterne

**Author's Note:**

> Beta: [In dubio pro coffee](https://www.fanfiktion.de/u/In+dubio+pro+coffee)
> 
> Hans Leip schrieb den Text schon 1915, zusammen mit einer in Vergessenheit geratenen Melodie. Berühmt wurde es erst mit der Melodie von Norbert Schultze, wie es Lale Andersen 1939 sang. Ich verwende hier die Textfassung aus dem Welthit von Andersen, die sich in wenigen Kleinigkeiten unterscheidet. Unter der Geschichte findet ihr die Videos mit dem Lied eingebettet.

**Godric's Hollow, 24.7.1981**

_Vor der Kaserne, vor dem großen Tor  
Stand eine Laterne, und steht sie noch davor,_

Lily Potter stand am Fenster ihres Hauses in Godric’s Hollow und starrte nach draußen. Es war fast zwei Uhr nachts, die Dunkelheit draußen wurde nur von dem Lichtkreis der altmodischen Gaslaterne gegenüber auf der anderen Straßenseite unterbrochen. Dünne Regenfäden durchzogen stetig und unbekümmert den erhellten Bereich. Der Regen war wie immer. Alles war wie immer. Nichts sah anders aus als vor zwei Tagen, als Marlene zum ersten Mal nicht wie verabredet bei der Laterne aufgetaucht war.

An dem Tag, der alles verändert hatte, der den Krieg in ihrer Wahrnehmung von ernst du grausam gedreht hatte, hatte Lily schon nach wenigen Minuten angefangen, sich Sorgen zu machen. Marlene versetzte sie nie. Obwohl ihr Leben gerade so unterschiedlich war, war ihre Freundschaft enger denn je. Sie brauchten sich mehr denn je, konnten sich gegenseitig ein Ausgleich sein. Marlene erzählte bei ihren Besuchen von den neuesten Kämpfen und den jüngsten Auseinandersetzungen mit den Todessern. Mit angezogenen Knien auf dem Sofa sitzend, ein Glas mit Feuerwhisky in der Hand, schüttete sie Lily ihr Herz über die Strapazen, die Belastungen, die körperlichen und seelischen Verletzungen des aktiven Kriegs aus. Marlene fand Ruhe und Sicherheit hier, und Lily fand Abwechslung in der Eintönigkeit ihres Verstecks.

Lily seufzte und drückte ihr tränennasses Gesicht in die dichten schwarzen Haare ihres fast einjährigen Sohnes Harry, der inzwischen auf ihrem Arm eingeschlafen war. Er zahnte und schlief unruhig, deswegen war sie überhaupt aufgestanden. Aber jetzt stand sie doch wieder am Fenster und starrte zur Laterne, unter der Marlene nicht war, und wahrscheinlich stände sie auch hier, wenn Harry die ganze Nacht tief und fest durchschlafen würde. Sie hatte eigentlich fast alles, was man sich wünschen konnte. Einen Ehemann, der sie liebte und den sie liebte, einen wundervollen Sohn, ein eigenes Haus in einem Dorf voller Zauberer, ihresgleichen, wo sie sich nicht verstecken musste.

_So woll'n wir uns da wiederseh'n,  
Bei der Laterne woll'n wir steh'n  
wie einst Lili Marleen, wie einst Lili Marleen._

Doch Frieden hatte sie nicht, und verstecken musste sie sich trotzdem, vor den Leuten, die die gleichen Fähigkeiten hatten wie sie, und Marlene, Marlene, ihre beste Freundin und Ordenskameradin, Marlene war _tot_. Nie wieder würde sie dort unter der Laterne auftauchen, um sie zu besuchen. Ihre Bewegungsfreiheit konnte Lily zurückgewinnen, wenn der Krieg vorbei wäre oder auch schon, wenn Harry ein bisschen älter wäre und sie ihn länger allein lassen konnte, aber Marlene würde sie nie wiedersehen.

Dieses „nie wieder“ war mehr, als ein Mensch begreifen konnte, ein unendlich großes und weites Nichts, das aus einer ewigen Abfolge von leeren Tagen bestand, die man sich vielleicht einzeln, aber nie alle zusammen vorstellen konnte.

Lily unterdrückte ein Schluchzen. Sie hatte schon zu viel geweint in den beiden Tagen, seitdem Benjy Fenwick ihnen die Nachricht überbracht hatte, dass Marlene und ihre Eltern getötet worden waren. Einen Tag hatte sie sich zugestanden, einen Tag, an dem sie zusammengebrochen war und geheult und geschrien hatte vor Schmerz. Aber das musste vorbei sein, sie musste stark sein. Sie konnte stark sein, es war Krieg und sie war eine Kriegerin.

  
_Unsre beiden Schatten sah'n wie einer aus.  
Dass wir so lieb uns hatten, das sah man gleich daraus._

Marlene war nicht nur Lilys beste, sondern im Grunde genommen auch ihre einzige Freundin gewesen. Die einzige, die wirklich um ihrer selbst willen mit ihr befreundet war. Nicht, weil sie gut in der Schule war, wie Stanley, nicht weil sie James‘ Freundin oder Frau war, wie Sirius, Remus und Peter, und nicht, weil sie im Orden war, wie Emmeline oder Alice. Das hatte ihr nie etwas ausgemacht, sie hatte ja Marlene gehabt, schon in der ersten Klasse in Hogwarts hatten sie sich angefreundet. Aber jetzt fühlte sie sich so schrecklich allein. Warum nur musste der verdammte Krieg ihr ihre einzige Freundin nehmen? Sicher, sie hatte ja noch James. Aber James war etwas anderes, er war ihr Mann und Lily weigerte sich, sich vorzustellen, dass er sterben könnte. Sie könnte nicht ohne ihn leben, aber sie waren ja auch so sicher hier in ihrem Fidelius-geschützten Haus, dass sie wahrscheinlich eher vor Langeweile umkommen als im Krieg fallen würden. Marlenes Risiko als aktive Kämpferin war ungleich höher gewesen, dass hatte sie gewusst, sie war schließlich auch einmal eine gewesen, und Marlene hatte es auch gewusst, und sich trotzdem dafür entschieden. Als Halbblut hätte sie, anders als Lily, sich auch völlig problemlos zurückhalten oder gar auf die andere Seite schlagen können, jedoch hatte Marlene viel zu sehr an die Ideale von der Gleichheit und Güte aller Zauberer und Muggel geglaubt, um das je in Betracht zu ziehen. Und jetzt hinterließ ihre Abwesenheit ein riesiges Loch in Lilys Leben.

  
_Und alle Leute soll'n seh'n,  
Wenn wir bei der Laterne steh'n,  
Wie einst Lili Marleen, wie einst Lili Marleen._

Fremde hatten sie oft für Schwestern gehalten, so vertraut war ihr Umgang miteinander gewesen. Sie hatten sich sogar wirklich ziemlich ähnlich gesehen, beide mit langen roten Haaren. Aber Lilys waren ein bisschen dunkler gewesen, Marlene war ein bisschen größer gewesen, und natürlich waren ihre Augen braun, während Lilys grün waren. Vor allem bei Leuten, die mit ihnen gesprochen hatten, hatte Lily sich immer gewundert, wie sie nicht bemerkten, dass sie mit einem mal leichteren, mal breiteren West-Midlands-Dialekt, den sie einfach nicht ganz ablegen konnte, so sehr sie es auch versuchte, sprach und Marlene mit ihrer starken, rollenden schottischen Aussprache, die sie gar nicht versuchte, zu verstecken.

Obwohl sie keine echten Schwestern gewesen waren, waren Marlenes Eltern doch so etwas wie ihre Zaubererzieheltern gewesen, hatten sie willkommen geheißen und ihr vieles erklärt. Auch ihr Verlust traf Lily hart, sie und James hatten beide schon innerhalb kurzer Zeit ihre Eltern verloren. Die McKinnons hatten sie immer unterstützt, wenn es in ihrer Familie Streit und Schwierigkeiten gegeben hatte, hatten vermittelt und bestätigt, dass die Dinge in der magischen Welt wirklich so waren, wie sie sagte, wenn ihre Eltern, oder öfter noch ihre Schwester, daran zweifelten. Und sie hatten Marlene und Lily schon früh gesagt, dass sie sich wappnen sollten, dass die Auseinandersetzungen heftiger werden würden. Als Auroren im Ministerium hatten sie einen anderen Einblick als der Durchschnittszauberer, hatten schon früher kommen sehen, dass Voldemort fähig war, die Zaubererwelt in einen ausgewachsenen Bürgerkrieg zu verwickeln.

  
_Schon rief der Posten: Sie bliesen Zapfenstreich,  
Es kann drei Tage kosten! Kamerad, ich komm' ja gleich._

Es war schon mehr als zwei Wochen her, dass Lily Marlene zuletzt gesehen hatte. Marlene hatte eine Mission für den Orden gehabt. Sie hatte herausfinden sollen, welche Pläne der Todesser Travers verfolgte, und hatte deshalb letzte Woche keine Zeit gehabt, die Potters zu besuchen. Es war selten gewesen, dass sie sich so lange nicht gesehen hatten, und die Vorstellung, nein die Gewissheit, dass der Abstand zu ihrem letzten Treffen von nun an unerbittlich immer größer werden würde, bis es nur noch eine verblasste Jugenderinnerung war, war unerträglich schmerzhaft. Lily biss sich auf die Unterlippe, um ein Aufschluchzen zu verhindern, sie wollte Harry nicht wecken.

Das letzte Treffen, wo sie richtig Zeit gehabt hatten, um in Ruhe miteinander zu sprechen war sogar noch länger her, denn vor zwei Wochen hatten sie sich bloß im Rahmen eines großen Ordenstreffen gesehen. Das Hauptquartier war voll und wuselig gewesen, weil tatsächlich mal alle gekommen waren, und die Stimmung eine seltsame Mischung aus Wiedersehensfreude und Sorge um die zunehmend eskalierende Kriegssituation. Lily erinnerte sich, dass sich eine lähmende Hoffnungslosigkeit breit gemacht hatte, nachdem alle ihre Berichte vorgestellt hatten. Sie waren schlicht aussichtslos unterlegen. Die Todesser bekamen mehr und mehr Zulauf und das Ministerium agierte inzwischen mit einer Brutalität, die den Todessern kaum noch nachstand – was es den Todessern umso leichter machte, unter den Opfern der Kollateralschäden neue Anhänger zu rekrutieren. Ein wahrer Teufelskreis.

Wenn sie nur geahnt hätte, dass das die ihre letztes Zusammensein mit Marlene sein würde. Sie hätte ihr noch mal sagen sollen, wie viel ihr die Freundschaft bedeutete, etwas das sie nie getan hatte aber schmerzlich hoffte, dass Marlene es gewusst hatte. Aber nein, sie hatte nicht geahnt, dass sie Marlene zum letzten Mal sah, und sie nur fest aber eilig gedrückt, um Harry nicht noch länger in Mrs Bagshots Obhut, der Nachbarin die ihn während der Ordenstreffen hütete, zu lassen. Auf die paar Minuten wäre es nicht angekommen, jetzt war Marlene tot und die Gelegenheit unwiederbringlich verstrichen.

Sie hatten ein Gruppenfoto gemacht, erinnerte Lily sich plötzlich. Marlene musste darauf sein. Das letzte Bild von ihr. Sie musste unbedingt dieses Foto haben.

  
_Da sagten wir auf Wiederseh'n.  
Wie gerne würd' ich mit Dir geh'n,  
Mit Dir Lili Marleen, mit Dir Lili Marleen._

Es war so ungerecht. Marlene war ihr Jahrgang gewesen, einundzwanzig Jahre alt, das war einfach kein Alter zum Sterben. Ihr ganzes Leben hatte vor ihr gelegen, hatte doch noch gar nicht richtig begonnen. Sie hätte irgendwann eine eigene Familie haben sollen, einen richtigen Beruf, wenn der Krieg irgendwann vorbei wäre, noch viele Male sehen, wie im Frühling die Schneeglöckchen erblühten, im Sommer die Sonne auf der Haut und den Wind in den Haaren spüren, sich im Herbst mit Lily über das Schmuddelwetter ärgern und noch oft Weihnachten feiern.

Und Lily konnte einfach nichts tun. Gestern hatte es einen kurzen Augenblick gegeben, in dem sie so etwas wie Rachelust gespürt hatte, ein grimmiges Vergnügen bei der Vorstellung, was sie mit den Mördern der McKinnons anstellen könnte. Aber gleich darauf war sie über sich selbst erschrocken. So durften sie nicht denken. Sie mussten besser sein als die anderen. Besser als die Todesser sowieso, und auch besser als das Ministerium.

Ganz davon abgesehen war sie ja hier eingesperrt. Es war zu Harrys Schutz, und deshalb nahm sie es gern auf sich. Aber in Momenten wie diesen erdrückte sie das ewige Verstecken. Ja, sie kam besser damit zurecht, als James, der es oft kaum aushielt, nichts Kriegswichtiges leisten zu können. Trotzdem, auch Lily wollte lieber etwas tun, als sich zu verstecken, und sie musste sich immer wieder sagen, dass es nur für Harry war, nicht um sich selbst zu schützen, und dass sie Marlene wahrscheinlich sowieso nicht hätte retten können.

Lily drückte Harry unwillkürlich an sich, während sie versuchte, vorsichtig, um ihn nicht zu wecken, sein Gewicht in ihren Armen ein wenig zu verlagern, er wurde ihr langsam schwer, doch es tat gut ihn zu halten, nicht ganz allein mit ihrer Trauer und ihren Gedanken sein. Sie war unheimlich stolz darauf, wie er wuchs und gedieh. Doch so sehr sie auch raus aus diesem Haus und wieder frei sein wollte, so stolz sie auf ihren Sohn auch war, es lag ein Schatten darauf. Je älter Harry wurde, desto näher kam er dem Punkt, an dem auch er ein Soldat sein musste, und es fiel Lily noch furchtbar schwer, in ihrem Baby den zukünftigen Krieger zu sehen, der wichtig, sogar entscheidend für den Sieg sein würde. Denn auch wenn Dumbledore nicht mit Einzelheiten zu der Prophezeiung, wegen der sie sich hier verschanzt hatten, herausrückte, hatte Lily das Gefühl, dass es darauf hinauslief.

  
_Deine Schritte kennt sie, Deinen schönen Gang,  
Alle Abend brennt sie, doch mich vergaß sie lang._

Die Laterne stand unerbittlich weiter im Nieselregen, das Licht ein gelber Schein in der Nacht. Wie oft hatte Lily hier am Fenster gestanden, und gewartet, dass Marlene in den Lichtkegel der Laterne trat, und sie sie ins Haus, das Marlene wegen des Fidelius-Zaubers nicht sehen konnte, holen konnte. Die Laterne würde weiter dort stehen. Auch ohne Marlene. Egal ob sie den Krieg gewinnen oder verlieren würden. Machte es überhaupt noch einen Unterschied? War der Preis nicht viel zu hoch?

Lily holte tief Luft, atmete Harrys vertrauten Geruch ein, und versuchte die verräterischen Gedanken abzuschütteln. Natürlich war es das wert. Für die Zukunft, für Harry. Sie würde ihm von Marlene erzählen, bis er jede Geschichte auswendig konnte, er würde wissen, dass sie gestorben war, damit sie alle ein besseres Leben haben konnten.

  
_Und sollte mir ein Leid gescheh'n,  
Wer wird bei der Laterne stehn,  
Mit Dir Lili Marleen, mit Dir Lili Marleen._

Marlenes Sterben hatte den Tod näher gerückt, der vorher eher eine abstrakte Gefahr gewesen war. Natürlich, sie hatte ihre Eltern und Schwiegereltern verloren, aber das war etwas anderes gewesen. Sie waren alt gewesen und an Krankheiten gestorben, das Ende war absehbar gewesen, es hatte Zeit zum Verabschieden gegeben. Aber Marlene war ein Opfer dieses Krieges gewesen. Sie war gefallen. Dieses Risiko nahmen alle Ordensmitglieder auf sich, aber bis jetzt war doch immer alles gut gegangen. Niemand war ernsthaft zu Schaden gekommen. Bis jetzt.

Was sollte aus Harry werden, wenn ihr oder James etwas zustieß? Lily schüttelte den Kopf, und versuchte, diesen absurden Gedanken zu vertreiben. Was sollte ihnen schon zustoßen? Sie waren hier sicher, mit Harry, während ihre Kameraden draußen die Köpfe hinhielten. Niemand hatte auch nur andeutungsweise von ihnen verlangt, sie sollten ihren Sohn bei irgendeinem älteren Kindermädchen lassen, das eh nicht kämpfen konnte, und ihre Fähigkeiten weiter in den Dienst des Krieges stellen. Für alle war es selbstverständlich gewesen, dass sie sich mit ihm versteckten. Aber doch, es nagte an ihnen, nicht nur an James, auch an Lily; manchmal ertappte sie sich bei dem Gedanken, dass da schließlich noch Sirius, Harrys Pate, und auch Peter und Remus waren, falls ihnen etwas zustieß, ob sie es da wirklich rechtfertigen konnten, nichts zu tun? Und Marlene. Marlene hatte auch zu diesem Sicherheitsnetzt gehört.

  
_Aus dem stillen Raume, aus der Erde Grund  
Hebt mich wie im Traume Dein verliebter Mund._

Lily hörte James‘ tapsende barfüßige Schritte hinter sich und so erschrak sie nicht, als er die Arme um sie und Harry schlang und sein Kinn auf ihrer Schulter abstützte. Seine Schläfe berührte ihre tränennasse Wange und er drehte leicht den Kopf, um sie zu küssen. James fragte nicht, was sie da machte, mitten in der Nacht am Fenster. Er wusste es ja, er war ihr Mann, niemand kannte sie so gut wie er. Höchstens ihre Verbindung mit Marlene war an diese Vertrautheit herangekommen. Ein lautloses Schluchzen schüttelte ihren Körper und James zog sie fester an sich.

„Willst du nicht ins Bett kommen?“, murmelte er leise, sie spürte mehr die Schwingungen in seiner Kehle, als das sie die Worte hörte. Lily nickte, rührte sich aber nicht.

James seufzte und verschob seine Hände so, dass sie jetzt über ihren, die Harry hielten, lagen. „Du darfst noch trauern, weißt du“, sagte er. „Ich vermisse sie auch. Aber du musst dich nicht immer zusammenreißen, ich halte das aus, wenn du traurig bist.“

Lily nickte, eine eher mechanische Bewegung, und seufzte tief. „Gehen wir schlafen.“

  
_Wenn sich die späten Nebel drehn,  
Werd' ich bei der Laterne stehn,  
Wie einst Lili Marleen, wie einst Lili Marleen._

Sie warf einen letzten Blick zurück zu der einsamen Laterne mit dem Lichtkegel, in den Marlene nie wieder treten würde. Es hatte aufgehört zu regnen, dafür zog jetzt leichter Nebel auf, der gelb erleuchtet um die Laterne waberte.

In wortlosem Einvernehmen nahmen sie Harry mit zu sich ins Bett und legten ihn vorsichtig zwischen sich. Sie brauchten seine Lebendigkeit, diese Gewissheit, dass das Leben weiterging, dass es eine Zukunft gab. James tastete im Dunkeln nach Lilys Hand und sie bewegte ihre Füße, bis sie seine berührten. Vielleicht konnte sie so wirklich einschlafen, mit Harry gegen ihren Bauch gekuschelt und an Händen und Füßen mit James verankert.

Jedes Mal, wenn sie die Laterne sah, würde sie sich daran erinnern, wie Marlene darunter gestanden hatte, und darauf gewartet hatte, dass sie sie ins Haus holte und den Abend mit ihr verbrachte. Diese Erinnerung hatte sie noch. Mehr jedoch nicht.

* * *

Originalversion (1915)  


Der Welthit (1939)  


Und weil die Geschichte in England spielt noch diese schöne englische Version gesungen von Vera Lynn  



End file.
